Passion is Everything
by VikingDane
Summary: Haruno Sakura is an actress, a very famous one. But so is Uchiha Sasuke. And now they have both said 'yes' to this movie deal, where they have the leadroles. But what are they going to do when they find out they are going to be lovers in this movie?


I was on my way to the set of a new movie I had gotten the lead role in, though I almost declined because my agent told me that the one who had the other lead role was Uchiha Sasuke. To be honest, I had never in my life heard one good thing about him from my agent, (of course his fans didn't know how he is in real life so they loved him based on his movies), except that he was an outstanding actor. Because of that fact alone I ended up accepting. So there I was.

By the way, my name is Haruno Sakura, and I am, according to the magazines, the best actress of my generation. (Sasuke is probably the best actor of our generation, but whatever)

I looked out of the window and it seemed that I had arrived. As I stepped out of the car I could feel the excitement rise in my body. I was really looking forward to seeing the manuscript. I know that I should have seen it already, at least before I accepted the job, but I really liked a challenge.

The first thing I saw when I opened the door was (probably) the director. I guess he'd been waiting for me.

"Hello, miss Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hatake Kakashi, the director." The man said as he held out his hand for me to shake.

I politely took a hold of his hand and shook it. "Likewise, Mr. Hatake."

"Please, just call me Kakashi." He said with a small grin.

"Then you can just call me Sakura." I find it easier to make a movie when we're all on good terms and first names and that kind of stuff. Don't ask me why, it just is. Sort of… Well, I just don't like being formal. It's stupid. So there!

"I will. Now, Sakura, as I understand it you haven't read the manuscript yet, right?" He started walking towards where almost everyone else on the set was, so I followed.

"That's right." I nodded.

"Mind me asking why?"

"Not at all. I like a challenge. It helps me become better at acting."

"I see. Then would you like to read the manuscript now?" He scrambled through a pile of papers, probably looking for my manuscript.

"Yes." I stood waiting beside him. Seriously, how long could it take to find a freakin' manuscript? "By the way, when are we going to start filming?"

"Later today after we have gotten to know each other – Ah, here it is." Kakashi exclaimed as he pulled out a thick folder, the manuscript, I guessed. "Here you go. Read the first 10 pages before 12 o'clock, but make sure to get to know your co-actors too."

"I will." I looked down at my wrist to see what time it was. 4 hours, huh? I could do that. *I'll concentrate on the manuscript first and focus on my co-actors later.*  
I found a corner where I could be alone and half an hour later I had read the first 10 pages. It was rather good actually, except one thing: what the hell was up with the title? It's ridiculous! _"Passion is everything"_ Tch!  
*Wait! If this is a love story… And Uchiha and I have the lead roles, then… My God, get me out of here!*  
I decided to read the ending to see how romantic it actually was. *Please! No fluffy endings!*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shinji (US):**** We did it, Sayuri. (Hugs Sayuri tenderly)**

**Sayuri (HS):**** Are you sure they will leave us alone now?**

**Shinji (US):**** Of course. I won't let them tear us apart again. If they even try, I swear they will be spending the rest of their lives in a wheelchair. (Smiles assuring)**

**Sayuri (HS):**** I love it when you're so protective of me. (Leans in for a kiss)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ugh! Disgusting! I would rather _die_ than kiss _Uchiha!_ I got up to find Kakashi. "Kakashi-san, I need a word with you."

"Of course. What is it, Sakura?" he asked friendly.

"I have a slight problem with the manuscript." I said as I pointed at it.

"A problem?" he seemed confused.

"Yeah. It's way too fluffy."

"I know… Isn't it great?" he exclaimed with a huge grin.

I sighed. What an annoying man… "Can you at least change the title?"

"But the title holds the truth. Passion _is_ everything."

"Ugh, fine. I'll live with it then." I stomped away, my hand clutching the manuscript. I couldn't believe I had to be all lovey dovey with the Uchiha.

"Hm. Might as well go talk to the other actors." I mumbled to myself, still a tad bit annoyed.

The first one I had the pleasure of talking to was Asami, the one who played the mother of my role. She was really nice. She probably had a child, 'cause she seemed like the motherly type. We really got to know each other and I found out that I was actually right; she did have a child, a 10-year-old boy.

Then I got to know the one playing my best friend in the movie, Ino. She seemed nice, but I learned that she's a major shopaholic.

Then the parents of my (ugh) boyfriend in the movie, who apparently were Uchiha's parents in the real world as well. I completely forgot that his parents were actors too.

Then – the worst of them all – Uchiha Sasuke. "So… we're gonna be lovers, huh?" I said, disgust evident in my voice.

Uchiha folded his arms across his chest. "Hn." That's probably his way of saying 'yes' or 'no' and apparently it's my job to interpret it the right way. Stupid jerk.


End file.
